ERES HERMOSO, DATE CUENTA
by aconapazgmail.com
Summary: Yuri katsuki es un joven de veintidós años es empleado como asistente en una agencia de modelos conocida donde vuelve a ver a su amigó de la infancia el famoso y guapo modelo Víctor Nikiforov quién ya no es más el niño tímido y con poca autoestima que él conoció sino todo lo contrario. ¿ Víctor es tan tonto para no darse cuenta que la persona que tanto busca esta frente de el?
1. Chapter 1

**PARTE 1**

" **Solo se vive una vez, eres grandioso y tu silueta es demasiado hermosa..."**

Esa palabras quedarían grabadas en su memoria de por vida, no había forma de que alguien pudiese borrarla, había pasado catorce años y aun las recordaba como si fuese ayer, y hoy por fin después de tiempo volvía a Japón al lugar donde conoció a la persona más hermosa de su vida.

— Yuri Katsuki -llamo la recepcionista de apariencia agradable pero de trato despreciable.

— S-si, dígame, el joven había pasado casi toda la mañana, esperando su turno como para recibir una respuesta negativa.

— Lo lamentamos joven, pero no podemos contratarlo por ahora, por favor inténtelo en otro momento -esa era la cuarta vez que le decían lo mismo.

— Pudo habérmelo dicho por teléfono y no hacerme venir en vano, al menos me podría decir cuál es el motivo, según tengo entendido saque la máxima puntuación en la prueba escrita y...

— Y eso es cierto, pero no lo único, en la practica tuvo muchos errores y además -la muchacha rubia prácticamente lo barrio con la mirara -se ha visto en un espejo, no podemos contratar a personas con esas fachas los clientes no estarían cómodos con usted, dese cuenta que aquí la presencia importa y a usted le falta mucho, además que está un poco subido de peso.

— _Otra vez por lo mismo, por mi peso_ -se dijo a si mismo -entonces me está diciendo que no me contratan solo por mi apariencia, eso no es justo yo...

\- Eso lo decide los de arriba, yo no decido lo que es justo o no, pero en mi opinión yo no lo contrataría por mas genio que usted fuera, el siguiente.

Resignado tuvo que dar media vuelta y salir de ese lugar.

Yuri katsuki era un muchacho de veintidós años en busca de empleo, había acabado la universidad con una de las mayores notas, quien sea pensaría que conseguiría trabajo rápido, pero no, el muchacho a pesar de su conocimiento era retraído y antisocial, sentía que los demás lo rechazarían por lo que siempre se aislaba del resto, y bien dicen que si tu conocimiento lo guardas para ti mismo, entonces no sirve de mucho.

Y ahora estaba en busca de empleo para poder aportar económicamente en su hogar pero esta era la cuarta vez que le decían lo mismo de hecho ya no se sorprendía, pero no podía evitar molestarse que cada vez que lo rechazaban era por como se veía y no por su capacidad.

Vivía en un barrio humilde y tranquilo. Su casa era pequeña pero cálida, había una pequeña tienda, que se convirtió en un puesto de comida.

— Ya estoy en casa - no recibió respuesta - mamá, Mari? Hay alguien en casa?...parece que no hay nadie -se dirigió a la cocina para beber un poco de agua, pasando por el comedor vio que encima de la mesa se encontraba una pequeña olla con una nota a su costado .

" _Cariño, debiste tener un largo y grandioso día, por eso te hice tu plato favorito, espero que te guste...con amor Mamá."_

Después de leer la nota que su madre le había dejado, Yuri abrió la ollita y efectivamente era su comida favorita - _katsudon_ \- no se sentía con el derecho de probar algo tan delicioso, seguramente su madre lo habría preparado con la esperanza de que su hijo ya tenía trabajo sin querer ese pequeño gesto hizo que un sentimiento de culpabilidad lo embargara.

— Llegaste más pronto de lo que pensaba - la voz de su hermana le hizo dar un respingo.

— Mary, bienvenida a casa, que tal te fue en el trabajo.

— Mmm como siempre, soportando al estúpido de mi jefe y a las idiotas de mis colegas, y a ti ¿qué tal te fue?, te dieron el empleo?

Yuri no sabía que responder, pues esta vez tanto él como su madre y hermana tenían la esperanza de que esta vez sí sería contratado, al verlo tan callado, Mary supo que la respuesta de su hermano sería negativa.

Antes de hablar dio un suspiro largo.

— Yuri, sabes que no quiero presionarte, pero las cosas se están poniendo difíciles, esta vez porque fue?

— Pues, por lo mismo, por mi físico.

— ¡Que! -Mary también estaba artá que ese siempre fuera motivo de malas noticias -¡ Que tienen esos imbéciles acaso, un buen cuerpo y una buena cara era sinónimo de rendimiento!.

El muchacho agacho la cabeza, tal vez no se sentiría tal mal si la razón por la cual lo rechazaban era su apariencia.

— Lo siento, mucho, yo yo...-su familia siempre había vivido un tanto limitada y ahora no pasaba por un buen momento, no le gustaba sentirse como una carga.

Era inevitable que las lágrimas llegasen.

— No te preocupes Yuri - dijo acariciando su cabellos con ternura - no es tu culpa, esos idiotas no saben lo que se pierden. -Mary sabía lo que pasaba por la cabeza de su hermano, sabía perfectamente que en momentos así él se sentía como un inútil - tranquilo, ya verás que habrá otra oportunidad - dijo con ternura.

Ya llegue -la voz de su madre hizo que Yuri se limpiara las lágrimas, no quería que lo viera así.

La señora Hiroko era de esas madres que dan todo por los suyos no les importa no comer, solo para que sus hijos coman.

\- Saliste temprano hoy Mary - la mujer traía en sus manos varios sobres.

\- Mamá, que es eso? - pregunto su hija.

\- Lo mismo de siempre deudas y más deudas.

— A ver -Mary tomo un sobre y lo abrió, sus ojos se abrieron de par en par - Mama, que esto nos están subiendo la renta del local y la casa, teníamos un trato con la dueña?

La señora suspiro pesadamente -dice que su hija va estudiar medicina y necesitan dinero para poder enviarla al extranjero.

\- Y por eso nos sube la renta, quién se cree que es.

Hiroko siempre trataba de mostrase serena antes sus hijos si ella se derrumbaba también sus hijos -mi amor - dijo dirigiéndose a Yuri, nos has comido nada, tu plato está intacto no te gusta mira que es tu favorito, dime ¿qué tal te fue conseguiste el empleo?

Decirle que no, seria causarle unas preocupaciones más a su madre, ya tenía muchas como para darle otra.

Al igual que su madre, Mary también había trabajado mucho para que Yuri pudiera tener una educación de primera, por más que él insistió que estudiar en una escuelas privadas era innecesario y que bien podía asistir a escuelas públicas de esa forma podría aliviar un poco los gastos que tenían sumado a la monumental deuda que su padre había dejado como herencia. Y por todo ese esfuerzo quería darles una vida decente y mejor, como la que tenían cuando él aún era un niño.

— _No, no, voy a darme por vencido, voy a darles la vida que se merecen -_ Yuri podía ser fácil de dañar, pero también era fácil de reponer, de ponerse en pie y no dejarse vencer, tenía que lograr lo que se propuso y lo haría a cualquier costó.

Al ver que su hermano seguía callado y con la cabeza aún mas baja Mary decidió hablar por él.

— Mamá, a Yuri no lo...

— Mañana empiezo -interrumpió a su hermana de forma abrupta.

Las dos mujeres se sorprendieron una más que otra.

— Hijo es enserio? - Hiroko se acercó y le dio un abrazo -estoy muy feliz, que tal si hacemos algo para celebrar, hija vamos a..

— Mamá - la interrumpió -la celebración tendrá que esperar, tengo que salir -le dio un beso en la frente para tomar su abrigo y dirigirse hacia la puerta.

— Pero hijo ni siquiera has comido.

— Comeré después, volveré pronto y las amó.

— También te amamos cariño.

Corrió lo más que pudo hasta la estación de buses y mientras lo hacía llamaba a la única persona que podía ayudarlo.

— Aló, Minako- sensei... Soy Yuri... Estás en tu casa.

— Disculpe señorita, puedo hacerle una pregunta.

— Si dígame en qué puedo ayudarlo.

— Cuanto falta para llegar a Japón? - esa era la séptima vez que preguntaba lo mismo. En otra ocasión la azafata se hubiera molestado por tanta insistencia si se tratara de otro pasajero, pero al tratarse de Víctor Nikiforov, uno de los modelos más cotizados del mercado que no sólo sobresalía por su físico sino también por su personalidad y sencillez, algo que siempre era elogiado por sus fans, un hombre así, imposible decirle que No.

— Como una hora, señor.

— ¡¿Enserio?!, gracias.

La azafata se retiró y fue a encontrarse con su amiga.

— Ya viste, es Víctor Nikiforov, te a llamado como siete veces, hay amiga creo que le gustas.

— Tú crees?

_ Sí, no te diste cuenta cómo te mira, estoy segura que cuando aterricemos te pediría tu número para salir.

Las dos siguieron en su mundo haciendo teorías locas e improbables.

— Víctor - llamo su amigo, un muchacho de ojos verdes -todo el viaje has estado muy impaciente preguntando lo mismo o es que sólo buscas una excusa para hablar con la señorita.

Víctor sólo bufó.

— No Crish, nada que ver -lo dijo mientras acariciaba a su perro.

¿Entonces?, porque parece que ella ya planeó su boda contigo, ahí va otro corazón que rompes.

— Que dices, ¿qué boda?, nadie es tan tonta para ilusionarse así.

— Quien sabe, muchas personas tienden a confundir la amabilidad de con interés, deberías ser cuidadoso, sin querer podrías lastimar a alguien.

— No eres el indicado para darme ese tipo de consejos- dijo el ruso con tono burlón, su amigo no solo era conocido por ser modelo sino también por ser todo un playboy-cuantos corazones has roto con tu amabilidad? - esto último lo dijo haciendo un gesto con los dedos.

— Wow,no te enojes, es sólo que desde que nos fuimos de Rusia te visto muy inquieto, acaso hay algo o.. Alguien que te está esperando.

Víctor no respondió, sólo le dio una mirada de esas que te dicen que no hablará más porque no quiere. Miro por la ventana el cielo azul y las nubes que parecían formar figuras, en una de esas le pareció ver una cara conocida, cerro los ojos recordando al dueño de esa cara y los momentos felices que vivió junto a él.

— _Yuri ...pronto estaremos... juntos, solo espérame un poco más._

_**CONTINUARA...**_

 _ **Buenas …..Esta historia también se halla en wattpad ahí está más avanzada. Pero igual publicare aquí.**_

 _ **GRACIAS.**_


	2. Parte 2

✳Parte 2✳

Minako era bailarina clásica profesional, en su juventud hizo papales que marcaron su carrera. Amaba los momentos en que era aclamada por la audiencia, amaba como otros reconocían su esfuerzo, pero sentía que algo faltaba, No necesito pensarlo mucho pues se dio cuenta de que era, después de su última presentación hizo maletas y decidió volver a Japón el país que la vio la nacer, decidió que abriría una academia de ballet para poder enseñar a otros todo lo que había aprendido a lo largo de su carrera.

Sabía que esa era la decisión correcta y de la cual nunca de arrepentio, al poco tiempo de mudarse se hizo popular en el lugar donde vivía, por lo que siempre era invitada por diferentes escuelas a que pudiera dar clases. Cosa que ella aceptaba sin dudar, fue en una de esas tantas invitaciones donde conoció a Yuri, inmediatamente le agarro simpatía, en él se veía a ella misma cuando era niña, al poco tiempo le fue agarrando cariño al punto de darles clases gratuitas en su academia, a lo que el niño acepto sin dudar.

Yuri no era de los niños que aprende rápido o que cuando quiere probar algo nuevo lo hace bien y la primera, pero era de los que nunca se rinden hasta lograrlo, cuando Yuri lograba hacer un nuevo salto o pirueta Minako lo celebraba como si el logro fuera suyo o como si él que lo hiciera fuera su propio hijo. Y así era Yuri era el hijo que ella nunca pudo tener.

— Yuri -dijo la mujer algo emocionada -que bueno es volver a verte pasa.

El muchacho sólo asintió y siguió a su profesora hasta la sala.

— Siéntate, quieres algo de beber.

— Minako-sensei -dijo el joven mirando a la mujer - una vez me contaste que tenías un amigo que trabaja en una agencia de modelos y que en ese lugar siempre necesitan personal.

— Te refieres a Celestino, si él trabaja en "LG MODEL'S" ¿,por?

Le dio un poco de vergüenza tener que pedir algo así a su ex maestra, pero le dijo a su madre que mañana empezaría a trabajar y tenía que cumplir esa promesa a como dé lugar.

— Por favor necesito que hables con tú amigo, para que me emplee.

La mujer era como una tercera madre para Yuri, había visto de cerca la desgracia que le tocó vivir a esa familia y en lo que pudo trató de apoyarlos más que a todo a Yuri. No tenía que saber los motivos por lo cual el cual el muchacho le pedía una cosa así.

— Yuri -salió a flote su lado maternal -estás seguro de querer trabajar ahí tendrías que empezar de abajo y serias el asistente del asistente, muchos terminan renunciando y otros ni siquiera llegan a cumplir un mes en ese lugar.

— Lo sé, pero...-hizo una pequeña pausa -pero tengo que hacerlo, no importa si es cansado o agotador o si hay que dormir poco, tengo que darles una vida decente a mi madre y hermana y eso es lo que realmente importa -tanto en su voz como en su mirada había mucha determinación y coraje, estaba a dispuesto a todo.

Minako nunca lo había visto de ese modo ni ese brillo en su mirada, entendió que nada lo haría cambiar de opinión, en momentos así la mujer se sentía feliz y orgullosa de ser su tercera madre.

La mujer se dio la vuelta para dirigirse al despacho, Yuri se asustó porque pensó qué Minako se había enojado con él por la forma en que le habló, pero se detuvo.

— Voy a hablar con Celestino -al escuchar esa palabras Yuri sólo sonrió y a la vez sentía como su cuerpo se relajaba.

— Gracias -fue lo único que pudo decir, ver esa sonrisa era algo que Minako adoraba.

Después de unos minutos que al muchacho se le hicieron eternos la mujer volvió.

— Yyy que te dijo? -el muchacho esperaba que la respuesta sea positiva.

— Hablé con Celestino, dice que si puede contratarte, y que lo busques en su oficina mañana a primera hora.

El pelinegro podía sentir la felicidad crecer dentro de él, había conseguido empleo, por fin alguien lo había empleado.

— ¡Muchas gracias.. Minako-sensei! -el chico la abrazo y levantó del suelo dando vueltas.

— ¡Yuri bájame! - tenía miedo de que el muchacho por error la soltará.

— Lo siento, es que...gracias - era lo único que podía decir -voy a dar lo mejor de mí y también te lo compensare te lo prometo tu también estarás muy orgullosa de mi.

Ya lo estaba, ver a Yuri con esa alegría era todo lo que la mujer necesitaba para sentirse feliz y en el fondo de su corazón deseaba que le fuera bien a su hijo.

— _¿De verdad tienes que irte, no quiero que te vayas?_

 _Los seis meses que se conocieron pasaron volando. Ambos estaban acompañados por sus respectivas madres, ya que el padre de Victor se encontraba hablando por teléfono. El tiempo que pasaron juntos fue muy placentero para ambos niños y ahora el nipon se encontraba en el aeropuerto despidiendo a su amigo que regresaba a Rusia._

— _Yo tampoco quiero irme me gustaría quedarme contigo más tiempo -respondió el ruso quien se acercó a Yuri y lo tomo por los hombros mirándole directamente a los ojos -¡Yuri! - dijo con voz firme - Cuando sea más grande y gane mucho dinero tu vendrías conmigo a Rusia? ¿Para que estemos juntos... para siempre?_

 _Quizás porque aun ambos eran niños no entendían el verdadero significado de esas palabras. Pero en su inocencia lo que más querían era estar uno al lado del otro el mayor tiempo posible y si era para siempre mejor. No había razón para decir que no._

— _Si, yo también quiero pasar más tiempo contigo - su cara lucia radiante con esa confirmación, por su parte el peliplata sonrió aliviado, pues temía que Yuri se negara._

— _Entonces promételo - dijo levantando su dedo meñique - las promesas no pueden romperse así que tendrás que esperarme._

— _Te lo prometo -dijo uniendo su pequeño dedo con el de Victor -no sé cuánto tiempo pase. Pero te prometo que voy a esperarte._

 _Los ojos del pelinegro brillaban cómo dos luceros, Víctor sintió que esa mirada podría alumbrar su vida para siempre._

— _Víctor -llamo su madre, quien cargaba a Macachin -cariño ya tenemos que abordar el avión, tú padre nos espera, despídete de Yuri._

 _Sintió como un hueco se formaba en su corazón, hubiera dado todo para que ese momento nunca llegará, Víctor abrazo al nipón siendo correspondido por este, se acercó a su oído y susurrando le dijo -Yuri esto no es nada comparado al tiempo que tú y yo estaremos juntos, voy a pensar mucho en ti así que tú también piensa mucho en mí. Cuando rompieron el abrazo el peli plata tomó la mano de su madre para dirigirse a la zona de abordaje, en un impulso dio media vuelta y fue corriendo a donde el pelinegro cuando ya estuvieron lo suficientemente cerca Victor le dio un beso casto e inocente en los labios a Yuri, para luego volver corriendo con su madre_.

— Queridos pasajeros prepárense para aterrizar.

Las palabras de la azafata anunciando su llegada a Japón lo sacaron de su sueño, lo que quedaba del viaje el ruso se había quedado dormido.

— Te veías muy feliz mientras soñabas -su amigo lo miraba con curiosidad, le pareció extraño ver a su amigo sonreír mientras dormía -ya estarás contento por fin llegamos.

Víctor se restregaba los ojos mientras makachin daba un bostezo, Japón había cambiado bastante en el tiempo que estuvo ausente, ahora que se hallaba en ese país se sentía más cerca de su Yuri.

Makachin apoyo su hocico en su mano, como si el perro supiera lo que estaba sintiendo su amó.

— Lo sé -dijo hablando a su perro -tú también quieres verlo no? -el canino movió la cola y dando un pequeño ladrido como diciendo que sí.

Al ver esa actitud, Cris sabía que había algo más había escondido, solo tenía que saber que era.

Cuando llegó a su casa ya era un poco más de las once de la noche ,de seguro su madre ya estaría dormida al igual que su hermana, trato de ser lo más silencioso para no despertarlas, ya estaba por llegar a su cuarto cuando las luces se encendieron.

— Que se supone que estás haciendo -dijo su hermana haciéndole dar un respingo

— ¡Mary! , No te aparezca así, casi haces que me dé un infarto y que hago ?..Pues estoy yendo a mí cuarto.

_ Sabes a lo que me refiero hermano, porque le mentiste a mama si no te...

— No mentí.

— ¿Que?

— Mañana es primer día.

— ¿Te contrataron en esa empresa?

— Voy a trabajar en ¨LG MODEL'S¨.

— ¡Estás loco!, en ese lugar solo explotan a las personas y...-el muchacho la corto dándole un tierno abrazo y con tranquilidad le dijo.

— Mamá y tú han hecho todo por mí y ahora yo quiero hacer algo por ustedes, sé que ese lugar puede ser un infierno, pero ya tomé mi decisión.

Nunca lo había visto tan decidido, entendía cómo debía estar sintiéndose por dentro, en momentos así nada ni nadie lograba persuadir lo de lo contrario, lo único que podía hacer era apoyar a su hermano. — Entonces que esperas para dormir, mañana es tu primer día ¿no?, tienes que ser puntual, te haré un gran desayuno para que tengas energía de sobra.

Como es importante el apoyo de las personas que más amas, solo con el amor filial eres capaz de todo y Yuri se sentía afortunado de tener ese apoyo

— SÍ, gracias Mary -dijo haciendo un esfuerzo para no llorar.

Ambos caminaron abrazados hasta sus respectivas habitaciones, se dieron la buenas noches con un último abrazo, después de todo mañana era su primer día.

 _ **Continuará**_...


	3. Parte 3

✳Parte 3✳

"LG MODEL'S" era una de las agencias de modelos con más prestigio tanto nacional como internacional. Tiene a su cargo a los modelos tops del momento quienes ya trabajan con diseñadores famosos y marcas reconocidas.

Y esta era la agencia que manejaba a Victor Nikiforov y Chris Giacometty , derrotando por ahora a ¨The Tigers of Fashion¨ su principal competencia.

Llegar a ser la estrella que era, no fue nada fácil para Víctor, a pesar de ser el hijo de alguien importante en su país. Nada le fue fácil.

Todo empezó porque no quería seguir los pasos de su padre, provocando una pelea entre ambos.

\- ¡Es mi casa, y haces lo que te ordeno! -oír a su padre gritar era algo a lo que el ruso estaba acostumbrado, después de todo nunca habían sido cercanos, ya que su padre casi siempre estaba de viaje o en alguna reunión y cuando estaba en casa se la pasaba horas encerrado en su despacho.

\- ¡No tengo que hacerte caso ya soy mayor de edad! -respondió con firmeza el ruso.

\- A si, pues si ya te crees lo suficientemente independiente entonces... ¡vete!... No necesito a un hijo como tú -su padre nunca media lo que decía - que esperas agarra tus cosas y ¡lárgate!

Inmediatamente Víctor subió a su habitación cogiendo una mochila donde puso algo de ropa, en sus bolsillos solo tenía unos cuantos rublos rusos que seguramente se acabarían más pronto de lo que pensaba, tomo a su perro y le dejo una nota a su madre, antes de irse le dijo a su padre que no necesitaba de el ni de su apellido llegaría a ser alguien y que se lo iba a demostrar.

* * *

Un cuartucho de quinta es lo que pudo alquilar con el poco dinero que tenía, por lo que al día siguiente tendría que salir a buscar trabajo, no se sentía mal por lo ocurrido con su padre de hecho se hallaba más libre ahora que su progenitor no estaría ahí para abrumarlo , diciéndole que por ser su hijo tenía que ser como él y lo último que el ruso quería era volverse alguien que ponía primero el trabajo antes que la familia y carente de afecto, aun así no pudo evitar sentir pena por su madre en estos momentos la pobre debía estar llorando en su cuarto sola sin nadie que la consuele, mañana le avisaría por teléfono que estaba bien y que no se preocupara, al menos por esa noche pudo dormir tranquilo.

Lo primero que hallo fue el puesto de camarero en un restaurante a unas cuadras de su casa la paga no era mucha pero al menos le alcanzaba para vivir, a la hora del descanso se comunicó con su progenitora, esta le rogó que volviera a casa y que no hiciera caso a lo que decía su padre, pero Víctor se negó no volvería a poner un pie en esa casa hasta ser alguien importante y que lo había logrado sin ayuda de su padre.

Uno de esos días llego al restaurante un hombre quien le propuso trabajar como modelo en su agencia que no era tan conocida que digamos, aun inicio Víctor rechazo la propuesta ya que no tenía dinero, pero el hombre le dijo que intentándolo no perdía nada y le entrego su tarjeta por si cambiaba de opinión.

Llego a su cuarto pensando en la propuesta de ese hombre, en parte tenía razón ese sujeto, no perdía nada intentándolo además ser modelo no era tan mala idea.

 _¨Que hubiera hecho Yuri en esta situación¨_ \- pensó, abrió los ojos de golpe sentándose en la cama, cada vez que se acordaba de su amigo una sonrisa aparecía en su rostro y a la vez entraba en un estado depresivo ya que desde hace varios años no sabía nada de él. Mantuvieron contacto como tres meses, el pelinegro le respondía todas las carta que el ruso le enviaba y viceversa, pero de la noche a la mañana estas empezaron a dejar de llegar, cada vez que el ruso trataba de comunicarse con su casa el teléfono siempre se encontraba apagado, a un inicio pensó que Yuri se había olvidado de él, pero borro esa idea de su mente, ellos tenían una promesa y nada ni nadie la rompería, necesitaba volver a ver a Yuri, ¿pero como?

Fue ahí que se le ocurrió la idea de que si tal vez se hacía famoso siendo modelo y su nombre llegaba hasta los confines de la tierra, Yuri sabría de él y volverían a tener contacto después de todo le había prometido al pelinegro que haría mucho dinero y que luego volvería a Japón para que vivieran juntos, esa promesa era lo único que necesitaba para tomar una decisión y el ruso iba a cumplirla a toda costa. No lo pensó más, tomo su teléfono y se comunicó con el hombre que había conocido ese día este le dijo que se presentara mañana en la agencia que se encontraba frente al banco.

Jamás pensó que el camino para ser un modelo reconocido fuese tan difícil tuvo que aprender a caminar en la pasarela, posar, pasar por innumerables castings, etc.

La primera vez que poso para un lente fue para una marca de zapatos desde ahí el muchacho empezó tener contratos para pequeñas marcas no muy famosas. Con el dinero que gano pudo mudarse a un mejor lugar y más decente, al menos su nueva morada tenía baño propio.

A pesar de su atractivo, Víctor no lograba ningún contrato importante que hiciera que su carrera despegue debido a que no lograba transmitir nada en las fotos.

\- ¡Víctor! -el fotógrafo ya estaba a punto de explotar - escucha tu cuerpo es exquisito, tu cara es perfecta, pero te noto muy apagado….

\- Te juro que lo intento Rubén pero ya no sé qué más hacer….

\- A ver -el hombre llevo sus dos dedos a su cien -piensa en algo que te haga feliz, no lo sé por ejemplo el amor, ¿no hay algo o alguien especial en tu vida?... ¿acaso nunca te has enamorado?

Si de la felicidad del ruso se trata lo primero que venía a su mente era - _¨Yuri¨._

\- ¿como? -cuestiono el fotógrafo.

\- Nada, por favor déjame intentarlo una vez más, por favor, esta vez te daré la foto que quieres -a Rubén le extraño su cambio de actitud.

\- Esta bien, pero es la última oportunidad muéstrame lo mejor de ti -dijo todavía dudando de la capacidad del ruso. Y como si de magia se tratase lo logro, era como si Víctor enamorara a la cámara, el peli plata daba verdaderas obras de arte, sus fotos fueron enviarás a diferentes clientes y empresas.

Gracias a eso la carrera de Víctor al fin despego, su celular no dejaba de sonar ya no solo eran pequeñas marcas las que lo querían como imagen sino las grandes y reconocidas, varios diseñadores famosos también lo querían para que modelada sus prendas en pasarelas internacionales. Los especialistas en moda  
describían a Víctor como el hombre que lograba transmitir _la vida y el amor_ al mismo tiempo y cuando la prensa se enteró que era hijo de Sergey Nikiforov, su popularidad creció más, muchos resaltaban el hecho de que a pesar de haber tenido una vida envidiable el decidió dejar todo eso y hacerse por sí solo.

Víctor no podía estar más feliz sentía que sus metas se cumplían hasta que llego lo que esperaba, dos de las agencias de modelos más grandes del mundo habían puesto sus ojos en el peli plata, estos eran¨ LG MODEL'S ¨y ¨THE TIGERS OF FASHION¨. Ambas eran muy buenas opciones cualquiera de las dos significaba su consagración como modelo. Pero ¨ LG MODEL'S ¨ tenía algo que ¨The Tigers of Fashion¨ no, y eso era que la primera tenía sedes en varias partes del mundo y una de ellas quedaba en Japón, por lo que declinó la oferta de ¨The Tigers of Fashion¨ y firmo contrato con ¨ LG MODEL'S ¨

Cuando se reunió con Yakov Felstman para la firma de contrato. Victor le dijo que solo tenía una condición para su contratación y era que quería ir a trabajar a la sede que tenían en Japón, por su parte Yakov acepto no sin antes hacer que Víctor trabaje un año más en la sede que tenían en Rusia, pues de seguro muchos de sus compatriotas querían verlo lucir sus diseños al igual que muchos de sus fans y sería muy descortés que se fuera sin más. A un inicio no estuvo muy convencido un año era un año muchas cosas podían pasar en un año lo bueno que estos se pasan volando por lo que acepto .Y fue así como Victor Nikiforov se convirtió en la mueva cara de ¨LG MODEL'S".

Fue aquí donde conoció a Christophe Giacometti quien ya era famoso, inmediatamente se hicieron buenos amigos, y si solos lograban atraer la atención juntos lograban que ningún alma se quede sin verlos, era la combinación perfecta haciendo que su popularidad aumente más.

El año había pasado volando y mañana salía su vuelo a la tierra del sol naciente.

\- ¿No entiendo porque insistes tanto en irte a Japón?, ¿acaso no te gusta cómo te tratan en tu país? -pregunto Chris.

\- Tengo que resolver unos asuntos pendientes y también...

\- Yyyyy...también... ¿Qué?

\- Nada, no te enojes Japón solo está al otro lado del mundo, tenemos el FB para comunicarnos además del...

\- Ah, se me había olvidado - dijo contarte sacando de su bolsillo un boleto de avión- siempre he querido comer Katsudon , ya hable con Yakov, él también puso tu cara pero lo convencí diciendo que el dúo de oro no brilla igual cuando están separados.

El peli plata sonrió, su amigo siempre lo sorprendía estaba contento de que Chris lo acompañe, de esa forma tendría a las dos personas que más apreciaba en el mundo cerca.

* * *

Llegaron a Japón casi a la media noche, lo primero que quería hacer el ruso era agarrar el primer taxi que viera y dirigirse a donde estaba la casa del nipón. Pero Yakov le advirtió, que si hacia alguna estupidez lo tendría vigilado día y noche o que incluso le pondría un guardia para que no se escapara, además Macahin también se hallaba cansado, el viaje había sido muy largo para su canino amigo.

Fueron llevados por la seguridad hasta un coche de la agencia, quien los llevo a uno de los condominios más caros que había en Japón, al llegar fueron conducidos a sus respectivas habitaciones

Al llegar el peli plata tomó una ducha la necesitaba, el agua fría era buena para relajar los músculos y reafirmar la piel, una vez limpio se dirigió hacia el balcón de su cuarto observando la ciudad, Japón era alucinante de noche.

\- _Solo esta noche más Yuri_ -el ladrido de su caniche indicándole que debían dormir lo sacaron de su mundo, se recostó en la gran cama- _¿cómo_ _será_ _Yuri? ¿_ _Será_ _más alto? ¿Seguirá usando lentes? ¿Porque habrá dejado de escribirme?_ \- eran preguntas que esperaba resolver mañana cerro los ojos y al fin pudo dormir.

Al mirar su reloj vio que ya eran más de las dos de la tarde el ruso salto de la cama a la ducha, ese día era importante, ya que sería presentado en la agencia frente a todos los trabajadores y también conocería a la directora del lugar. La cita en la agencia era a las cinco de la tarde, por lo que él había planeado levantarse antes de la diez de la mañana, al terminar de desayunar iría a buscar a Yuri para hablar con él y saber los motivos de su ¨desaparición¨, luego cuando todo se haya aclarado iría a LG MODEL'S, pero como se levantó faltando solo tres horas para la reunión supo que su plan no resultaría como quería.

Al salir de su habitación y habiendo dejado comida a su perro y darle muchos mimos salió, encontrándose con Chris.

\- Víctor - saludo su amigo - justo iba a ir a despertarte ya tenemos que irnos Yakov está esperando….

\- ¡¿Porque no me despertaste antes?! - reclamo el peli plata, al rubio le sorprendió la actitud de su amigo pues casi nunca despertaba de mal humor.

\- Intente hacerlo, pero como seguías dormido y viendo que no despertabas con nada decidí dejarte descansar a demás en el viaje solo dormiste una hora.

\- ¡VICTOR, CRIS! qué demonios esperan no podemos llegar tarde a sí que muevan sus pies y entren de una maldita vez al auto -grito Yakov desde la entrada, a Victor no le quedo más opción que obedecer.

Llegaron a la agencia una media hora antes de lo acordado, como la directora todavía no había aparecido, el auxiliar les dijo que esperen en los camerinos que se hallaban en el cuarto piso.

\- Uff ¿qué te parece el lugar Víctor?, no crees que es mucho más grande que el de Rusia hasta tiene camerinos y... ¿Víctor?... ¡Víctor!

\- Si dime.

\- Se puede saber que tienes, desde llegamos estas raro andas muy distraído ¿en qué piensas?

\- Chris - dijo el ruso incorporándose -lo siento pero me tengo que ir.

\- ¡QUE! NO puedes irte, hoy conoceremos a la directora y si lo haces Yakov se enojara.

\- Pues ya veré que invento -ya _no puedo esperar más_ -después me cuentas que tal les fue.

\- ¿Y por dónde saldrás? , si vas por el ascensor lo más seguro es que te encuentres con Yakov.

\- Por las escaleras y saldré por la puerta de atrás nadie me vera- dicho esto Víctor salió del camerino con una sonrisa en su rostro nada ni nadie le impediría ver a Yuri.

\- Victor espera... - dejo a su amigo con la palabra en la boca, no pasaron ni diez minutos cuando le llego un mensaje de Yakov informándole que la directora había llegado y que todos los trabajadores estaban reunidos en el primer piso.

\- Chris solo respondió el mensaje con un ¨ok¨, sabía que esto no sería bueno para Víctor, no lo decía por Yakov sino por la directora, pues decían que la mujer era vista como un demonio cuando se enojaba, ella no aguantaría un desaire como el que Víctor acababa de hacer.

Ver a Chris llegar sin el ruso, hizo que a Yakov se le suba la sangre a la cabeza- _ese idiota le dije que no hiciera ninguna estupidez_ \- por su parte la directora solo puso un rostro más serio del que ya tenía , Yakov intervino diciendo que el ruso se encontraba mal de salud y que lo perdonarán por esta ocasión.

La carrera de Víctor estaba en riesgo.

Cuando salió de la agencia Víctor tomo el primer taxi que vio, felizmente aun recordaba la calle de la casa de Yuri.

Si tan solo hubiera sido más paciente hubiera visto al nipón ese mismo día, sin querer cuanto más cerca creía estar mas se alejaba de su amigo.

\- Seguramente Yakov estará furioso, pero...no puedo esperar otro año más.

 _ **Continuara…..**_


	4. Parte 4

**PARTE 4**

Nunca fueron ricos pero la familia de Yuri vivía en barrio decente y tranquilo su padre trabajaba en un banco como contador mientras que Hiroko se hacía cargo de sus hijos y de la casa, Toshiya amaba a su familia más que a nada en el mundo, y siempre estuvo dispuesto a darles lo mejor. Pero lo que tenía de bueno lo tenía de influenciable.

\- Vamos hombre, sal a beber con nosotros nunca lo haces

\- N-no gracias mi familia me espera para cenar, además el alcohol me cae mal.

\- Solo una y ya no te molesto, nadie se muere por una.

\- E-está bien solo una y ya - esa fue la primera que vez llegó ebrio a casa, su esposa lo recibió con una lluvia de reproches y reclamos diciendo que era un mal ejemplo para sus hijos, el por su parte le prometió que esa era la primera y última vez que llegaba ebrio, pero como no hay primera sin segunda esa situación volvió a repetirse una y otra vez haciéndose casi una costumbre.

La mayoría de su sueldo era despilfarrado en bebida y lo poco que quedaba a las gustas alcanzaba para comer, y eso que sus hijos no estudiaban porque estaban de vacaciones. Las discusiones entre la pareja eran cada vez más frecuentes e insostenibles.

\- ¡Por favor te lo ruego! -Hiroko trataba de quitarle la botella de vino que traía en una mano -a un estás a tiempo de dejar este vicio, no te das cuenta que nos destruyes.

\- ¡No te metas gorda! - respondió empujándola -es MI dinero y lo gasto como a mí se me da la gana.

Era inevitable que las discusiones no pasaran desapercibidas por sus hijos, Cada vez que sus padres peleaban Mary se juntaba con su hermano e inventaba cualquier clase de juego para distraer lo no quería que se contamine escuchando como su padres se faltaban el respeto, aun así no podía evitar que los gritos se escucharan provocando ansiedad y stress en el menor y para calmarlo se metía a la boca lo primero que encontrará,.

\- ¿Porque mamá y papá gritan tan feo?

\- Lo que pasa es que ya están viejitos y no escuchan es por eso que hablan fuerte.

\- Mary no me mientas, el auxiliar de mi escuela es mucho mayor y oye a la perfección a si que no me engañes, no me gustan la forma en que se tratan quiero que todo sea como antes -dijo al borde del llanto

\- Yuri -llamo mientras tapaba los oídos de su hermano - ¿que te parece si le escribimos una carta a Victor?, estoy segura de que se alegrará cuando vea que le escribes -inmediatamente el pelinegro dejo de llorar y una sonrisa se le formo en su rostro, pensar en Victor lo sacaba de ese mundo donde todo era un desastre para ir a otro de total fantasía. Como hermana mayor su deber era proteger a su pequeño el era un niño muy bueno y no se merecía algo así -¨ _por favor que termine pronto¨._

El dinero escaseaba y con ello las deudas aumentaban la situación se tornaba critica. Toshiya murió de un paro cardíaco en su trabajo, fue encontrado por uno de sus colegas en uno de los baños junto a el también encontraron una botella de ron junto a un sobre blanco. Fue una noticia dolorosa para su familia, en todo momento la mujer trato de no llorar y mantenerse lo más serena posible, pues su corazón le decía que lo peor estaba por venir y tenía que estar preparada, llorar solo haría agotar sus energías. Y efectivamente no había pasado ni un mes de la muerte de su padre cuándo el banco les notificó de una deuda que Toshiya mantenía, al parecer había pedido un préstamo y como garantía puso su casa por lo que tenían menos de cuarenta y ocho horas para desalojar.

Lo que más temía se hizo realidad.

\- ¿Ahora qué voy hacer? ¿Dónde vamos a vivir? -la angustia y el miedo crecía en su pecho, no por ella sino por sus hijos.

\- ¿Nos tememos que ir de aquí mamá? -el menor de la familia se acercó y le hizo la pregunta.

\- S-si...pero no se preocupen encontraremos un lugar donde quedarnos yo... - de repente se escuchó que tocaban la puerta -¿quién podrá ser?

Al abrir la puerta se encontró con Minako, estaba muy preocupada por Yuri.

\- Minako-sensei -apenas apareció su maestra por la puerta él pelinegro fue corriendo hacia ella dándole un abrazo.

\- ¡Yuri! -dijo correspondiendo el abrazo -perdón por venir sin avisar pero tenía que ver como se encontraban, ¿está todo bien?.

\- No, nos tenemos que ir de aquí porque papa no pago un préstamo al banco y ahora nos quitaran la casa.

\- ¡¿QUE?!-miro con preocupación a Hiroko.

\- Mary lleva a Yuri a su habitación -dijo su madre

Cuando las dos mujeres estuvieron solas Hiroko por fin pudo llorar tenía que desahogarse en todo ese tiempo no lo había hecho y no quería que sus hijos la vieran así.

\- No sé qué voy hacer Minako - dijo entre lágrimas.

\- Ya tienen donde quedarse?

\- No, y ese es mi mayor miedo no quiero que mis hijos duerman en la calle, no tengo nada ni a nadie..

\- ¿Nada? -hablo con una voz seria -así es, perderás esta casa pero aun tienes a tus hijos y ahora ellos dependen de ti, tu eres su única fuerza, si los pierdes a ellos entonces recién te quedaras sin nada -tomo sus manos entre las suyas - no te rindas sin antes luchar y no están solos, ustedes me han hecho sentir parte de una familia por eso quiero ofrecerles mi ayuda... quiero que vengan a vivir conmigo.

\- P-pero...

\- No hay pero que valga, no lo hagas por ti hay mucho espacio en mi casa y me harán compañía -Hiroko se sintió conmovida por el ofrecimiento de la maestra de su hijo.

\- Gracias -era lo único que podía decir.

La casa de Minako era lo suficientemente grande y espaciosa tal vez demasiado para una mujer soltera. Esa noche Hiroko no pudo conciliar el sueño tan fácil. Minako tenía razón, ahora ella era el pilar de su familia y tenía que mantenerse fuerte ante todo lo que se viniera.

Al día siguiente salió muy temprano a buscar empleo, vio que se necesitaba personal en un supermercado en la sección de almacén en un inicio fue rechazada por lo difícil que era esa área casi siempre requerían aun hombre, pero ella insistió y amenazo al encargado con denunciarlo por discriminación de género, ante tamaña amenaza fue contratada pero con la condición de que no se quejara y que tampoco espere un trato diferente solo por ser mujer. Cosa que no le importo estaba decidida a sacar adelante a sus dos hijos, la paga al menos era buena ,llegar a casa y ver a sus hijos junto a Minako al final del día con la cena hecha y recibiendo la con amor hacia que su esfuerzo valga la pena. De a poco junto el dinero necesario para empezar de cero junto a sus hijos, solo tenía que buscar un lugar donde quedarse que no fuera muy costoso.

Una compañera de trabajo le dijo que su vecina alquilaba casas en un barrio no muy conocido, inmediatamente le pidió el número de la susodicha y se puso en contacto con ella llegando a un acuerdo.

Hiroko preparo una cena especial para darles la noticia, sus hijos recibieron con alegría la noticia se sentían orgullosos de su madre, pero Minako no reacciono igual pensó que se quedarían mas tiempo más que todo se había acostumbrado a encontrar su casa llena, Hiroko noto la incomodidad de su amiga, estaba y estaría eternamente agradecida con la mujer por lo que había ello por ella y sus hijos, pero no podían quedarse para siempre.

\- Yo y mis hijos te estamos profundamente agradecidos por lo que hiciste, pero ya es hora de que nos vayamos, si no fuera por ti de seguro me habría desecho yo sola -dijo tomando sus manos entre las suyas -te deje la dirección del lugar donde nos quedaremos para que vengas a visitarnos cuando quieras tu tambien eres parte de mi familia.

\- Esta bien, pero más te vale prepararme comidas como esta cuando vaya a verlos.

\- Las que tú quieras - las dos mujeres se fundieron en un abrazo fraternal al que se sumaron Yuri y Mary.

Su nueva casa era bastante más pequeña que la que tenían antes, tenía tres cuartos para cada uno y un pequeño almacén, felizmente la comida de Hiroko era exquisita así que decidido poner un puesto de comida, de las ganancias que obtuvo del pequeño restaurante envió de nuevo a sus hijos al colegio, Mary consiguió un trabajo a medio tiempo para ayudar a su madre, ambas querían que Yuri tuviera una educación de primera ese fue el único lujo que pudieron darle, aunque este insistía en que no era necesario.

Nunca tuvieron lujos y tampoco hizo falta Yuri vivió rodeado de lo que muchos anhelan pero pocos tienen, amor mucho amor. no solo de una ni dos sino de tres madres que estaban dispuestas a dar todo por el, todo el esfuerzo que su madre y hermana hicieron el lo valoraba y ahora era su mayor motivación.

Razón por la que a primera hora de la mañana se encontraba frente a¨ LG MODEL'S¨ dispuesto a luchar como lo habían hecho su madre y hermana ahora era su turno ser el pilar más fuerte.

 _ **Continuará...**_


End file.
